The Mark of Amick: The Prisoner of Azkaban
by CaptainOfTheKeep
Summary: Magic is all over the world, and every once in a while, it finds a person to become one with. Never has it happened to be in more that one person at a time. But, there is a first time for everything, and three is a magic number, right? (Pls just read it, I promise it won't suck. I'm a bad summarizer)
**HELLO!**

 **I Just finished watching Harry Potter and OMG, I'm hooked. So, I actually plan to stick with this story and try to write in it everyday. I should update often, due to me running out of things to do on my computer.**

 **So, yea...**

 **I originally though about putting a poll up but I decided not to, cause I don't want the poll to end badly and then I have to go and rethink my whole story.**

 **So no poll, just my monarchy. MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **But, if you guys want to leave ideas in the comments or PM me, I will read them and consider doing them. (if they are any good.)**

 **I can also spell probably (that word has given me problems for years) so that's something I'm happy about.**

 **But, anyway, back to the story.**

 **I plan to make this story somewhat dark (oHOHOhoHoh, scary), so if I suck at it, just tell me and I'll kick it up a notch. I'm also going to start it off during Harry's third year at Hogwarts (for special purposes)**

 **The story will involve demons, devils, death, and, of course, lots of magic.**

 **I'll also be making some new spells/ pulling them from different movies/games for again, special purposes.**

 **I need some good names for my OC. I'm starting out with my default Nicolas or Andrew. If you want me to change it, then leave a comment or PM me and if it's any good, I might change it..**

 **So, before all of my ideas slip out of my head, let's get this party started!**

* * *

Andrew hated his life.

Ever since he could remember, he has been alone his whole life. Everyone thought that he was strange, whether it be because of his increased physical and mental attributes, or his uncanny power for causing thing to happen whenever he felt a strong emotion, he didn't know.

But nobody seemed to care for him.

Walking through a dark, damp alley way, he kicked a nearby sleeping cat, only to realize that the animal was dead. Making a face, Andrew stepped in several puddles, trying to get the cat's dead diseases off of him.

Mulling over his problems, Andrew made a mental list in his head of everything good and bad that was happening to him.

 _Got dead cat germs on my shoe - BAD_

 _Still hated by the world - BAD_

 _Life still sucks - BAD_

 _Alive (for the moment) - GOOD  
_

 _Moving Tattoo still on body - VERY, VERY BAD_

The tattoo. Defiantly an evil thing, and something that he had tried to get removed several times, and failed at each attempt.

The tattoo never stayed in one place, always moving around his body, but it liked to stretch itself over his right arm into a tribal wolf shape. Black and Sinister looking, he sometimes thought that the tattoo would whisper to him, giving him advice, or insulting him. Parts of him believe that the tattoo was the source of his physical prowess, other parts believed that his parents were crazy people that tattooed their baby and that he was crazy and thought that it moved around.

But he knew that that wasn't true. He had **seen it _move._**

It drove him insane. Literally. Sometimes he would wake up 70 miles away from where he was the night before. It was very confusing, and frustrating. The only useful thing he had seen the do was tattoo save his life when he tried to break into a house and had gotten shot, the tattoo had moved across his skin, eating the bullets and healing the wounds.

After that, he had stopped trying to get rid of it, and he now accepted it as a part of him.

Coming out into the sunlight, Andrew felt the tattoo begin to move and he froze. His head began to pound, the blood rushing to his skull, making him dizzy. Stumbling back into the alleyway, Andrew slowly slid to the ground, his back pressed against the cold brick wall. Grabbing his skull, Andrew groaned. It felt like someone was blowing a trumpet straight in his ears, while being run over my a heard of elephants. "Stop... please... what ever you are doing to me... please stop." he whispered, hoping that it would stop what ever the tattoo was doing to make him feel such agony.

It didn't. In fact, it seemed to make it worse.

Pulling at his hair, Andrew gasped. It was moving into his brain, he could feel it. On the verge of screaming in pain, Andrew slammed his head into the wall as a cold, dark voice whispered in his head.

 _"leave... must... you... magic... learn... help... will... I"_

Tears streamed down his face. Not trusting his voice, Andrew mentally said, _"Why? Why are you doing this? It hurts me. Stop."_

 _"I know. It... causes great strain on me... as... well."_

Andrew sat straight up all previous thoughts of his pain gone. _It had responded._

Thinking again, Andrew decided to ask another question. _"Who... who are you. Am I insane? Is this all just in my head, or am I really talking to someone?"_

 _"No... I am indeed real. But... I am... weak. The mark that is on your body is all that is left of me at the moment. I am slowly regaining strength, but I will need a physical form until then."_ the voice responded, much stronger and clearer this time.

Grunting, Andrew asked again, " _You didn't answer my first question. Who are you? What is your name?"_

 _"I am Amick. I am the god of the Magic and Knowledge, the last god to be sent to Tartaneus and come out still sane."_

Andrew raised an eyebrow, both mentally and physically, " _Amick? That's a lame name. But, whatever. So, you want me to learn magic? It that what you said at the beginning?"_

 _"Yes. Magic flows through you, it is one of the only reasons you haven't gone insane yet. I feed off of magic, it is what makes me live. But... instead of getting weaker, like most of my host do, you seem to be getting stronger, feeding off of me as I feed off of you. You are powerful. Your magical prowess is on the verge of a godly caliber. The only problem is that you are ignorant to this strength of yours. You don't know that it is there, and you are untrained. I can teach you. But, I cannot do this alone. I can only teach you dark and ancient magic, nothing else. There is much more that comes with being a wizard than I can teach you."_

The pain now gone, Andrew stood up and walked out of the alleyway, not knowing where he was going. _"okay, so what should I do? Go find some more crazy gods/demons and tattoo them to me?"_

 _"Dear goodness, no. That would be foolish. No, you must got to Hogwarts, the best place to learn magic."_

Andrew snorted, _"Hogwarts? What kind of name is that? Do they have tons of warty hogs there or something? Or is the school run by hogs with warts?"_

 _"Watch your tongue boy! **I** established Hogwarts, and it has been run by the most powerful wizards of their time. It is, unfortunately, located on the other side of the world, in England."_

Andrew immediately changed his course from nowhere to the airport. _"Why in England, what was wrong with the good ol' U.S.A?"_

 _"America is a very unmagical place, very few people have magical powers here, and it simply didn't exist when I created Hogwarts."_

 _"Oh, OK. So, how do I get to England and into Hogwarts. Want me to jump a plane and just walk up to the school and apply?"_

 _"Once again, that would be foolhardy. You need to be invited to come to the school. The headmaster and the Ministry only look for magical talents in the countries that surround England."_

 _"And, the U.S isn't one of them?"_

 _"Tyr's beard, do you know nothing?"_

 _"Yeh, I'm pretty stupid. I've only went to school for about 5 years."_

Andrew could almost feel Amick face-palm. _"We have a lot of catching up and teaching to do."_ he grumbled. Shuddering, Andrew looked both ways before crossing the street. "Don't want to get hit by a car, that would make me look ugly." he muttered, hoping over the curb and onto the sidewalk.

Turning down several alleyways, J-walking multiple times, and skipping down Main Street for about 20 minutes, Andrew eventually came to a large, active building. The Airport.

 _"You are very strange indeed. Skipping is not something I would have expected you to do."_ Amick commented. _"You go a problem with skipping? Cause your about to be skipping some blocks if you say yes."_ Andrew shot back. Skipping was awesome, it took a man to skip in public.

Well, in Andrew opinion, it did.

 _"No! Of course not. I enjoyed skipping when I was a boy. It's just, well, you seemed more mature than that."_ Amick hastily replied.

 _"mmhhm, Yea, sure, whatever."_

Opening the doors to the airport, Andrew breathed in the stale air of the building. He loved this place, mainly because it had been a warm, safe place for him to stay overnight and make some money during the day by doing magic tricks.

 _"Okay, so, to get into Hogwarts, I need to get to England via plane, do something magical and get an invitation and vowallaa, I'm in?" he asked._

 _"Essentially. Yes. Your magical aura should suffice for the sending of the invitation to Hogwarts though."_

 _"Okay, only one problem. Plane tickets cost money, and I'm pretty broke."_

Andrew could feel Amick's confusion. " _Broke? I don't understand, you body is in perfect condition, a little underfed, but completely unharmed."_

Andrew laughed, " _Not that kind of broke. Broke is another word of poor, penniless, without money."_

 _"Oh. Well, you're a magician, correct? I've seen your "magic" tricks, so try and use them to make some money."_

 _"Yea, that works if I'm trying to make a hundred bucks or so, not a couple thousand."_

 _"You're a creative boy, think of something. I'm sorry, I need to rest, talking to you for this long has put a great strain on me. I shall speak to you later. Goodbye, and may lady luck smile upon you." Amick said before going silent._

Andrew could feel Amick leave his mind. Looking down at his right arm, he saw the tattoo slowly sliding down into it's usually place. Shivering at the feeling of Amick moving across his skin, Andrew stood in the middle of the Airport, tapping his foot and thinking of a way to get money. Taking inventory of everything he had, Andrew frowned at what he had to work with.

One full deck of cards, a pair of finger-less gloves, a lighter, about thirty dollars, some chap-stick, a broken flip phone, a sharpie, two red balls, three salt packages, and a small knife.

"Well, I guess I could do a few good tricks with this, nothing good enough to earn a thousand dollars though."

Deciding to just make due with what he had, Andrew went and found a rather busy spot and sat down. Mentally scrolling through all of the tricks he knew, Andrew decided on just doing some basic card tricks first.

Pulling out a deck of cards from his back pocket, Andrew slowly pulled them out of their box, and spread them evenly in front of him.

"Let the magic begin." he whispered and suddenly, much louder, he yelled repeatedly, "Magic tricks! If you can get magic to work it's powers for you, then you get a prize!"

For the first several minutes, he got nothing, until a little boy and his mother came up to him. "What kind of prize? Is it a pet monkey?" the boy asked.

Andrew grinned, "I don't know. It's all up to the magic. But, I'm afraid need payment. Magic is very bossy, and he won't let me use his power unless I pay him."

The boy looked up at his mother, his large brown eyes begging her to pay him. Sighing, the mother asked, "How much?"

"Oh, not much, Magic may be somewhat bossy, but he isn't poor. Eight dollars is all he requires." Andrew replied.

"Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" The boy whined, pulling on his mother's pants. She sighed, then smiled. Pulling out her wallet, she handed Andrew eight dollars. Andrew put them in his hand, closed his palm, and when he opened it, the money was gone. The boy's eyes widened in amazement, "Did you see that mommy! He made that money disappear!" he whispered fiercely.

"What's your name sonny?" Andrew asked. Before his mother could stop him, the boy answered proudly, "My name is Jared. What's yours?"

"My name is Andrew, can you write?"

"Of course, I have the nicest handwriting in my class."

"That's very nice. Can you do me a favor? Pick up a card and write your name on it, memorize the card, and them put in back in the deck."

Jared did as he was told. After a couple of seconds, he placed the card on the deck and looked at Andrew expectantly. "Now what?" he asked.

"Just watch." Andrew whispered. Shuffling up the cards, Andrew picked them up and shoved them all in his mouth. Holding his hands up to show that they were empty, he began to chew. After several moments, Andrew opened his mouth, showing them that the cards weren't in there. "You see," he started, "I hate card tricks, they are so easy-" he continued before coughing up the deck of cards into his hands, perfectly intact and dry. Jared gasped in amazement. "-Excuse me. So, as I was saying, I hate card tricks, because they are so easy to see through. But, they always amaze little kids, so I do it just for them." Andrew continued, all while doing tricks with the cards. Spreading out the cards in his hands, Andrew pressed them flat together and dropped them. Picking them back up, he turned the card around, a fake look of confusion on his face. There was only one card. Jared's eyes about popped out of his head in shock. His mother looked thoroughly intrigued as well.

Flipping the card around, Andrew Pulled all of the other cards out of seemingly nowhere. Twirling his arm around, Andrew quickly put the cards in his other hand and pulled out the two red balls from his jacket pocket. Handing one of the balls to Jared, he asked him to hold the ball as tightly as he could. "Okay, now, Everyone that I show this trick to, loves it, and so do I. So, are you holding that ball tightly?" Andrew asked. Jared nodded, " Okay, now, I'm going to hold the ball tightly as well. Okay, now watch closely. Sometimes... Magic just makes the ball... disappear." he said quietly. Opening his hand, Andrew showed Jared that his palm was empty. Motioning for him to do the same, Jared opened his hand and to his great surprise, both red balls appeared.

Laughing out of pure joy and excitement, Jared gave the balls back to Andrew. "Now, this is the last, and most amazing piece of magic that I have." Shuffling the deck of cards, Andrew pulled out the card with Jared's name on it. Pulling out the lighter from his pocket, Andrew lit the card on fire. It began to spark before it exploded and, in its place, was a beautiful white bird. Andrew's jaw dropped slightly, he'd never done that before. The bird crawled up his arm, and walked behind his head. When he walked onto the other side, he was a stubbly little monkey. It hooted several times before it sat on Andrew's shoulder, completely frozen. After about four seconds, the monkey lost all of its weight and, left in its place, was a stuffed animal.

A little monkey.

Jared shouted in joy, "I got a pet MONKEY! Just like I asked for! Your truly are a Wizard!" Bouncing up and down, Jared sang about his new pet monkey. His mother bent down and stared at him in amazement. "I don't know how you did that, but you have made his day. I feel that eight dollars is much to little. Here, take this," she said while pulling out a check book. She scribbled on it for a couple of minutes before handing it to him. "I don't know how you did it, but it was truly magical." she finished before walking away, her hand in her son's.

People began to walk up to Andrew and hand him money, shaking his hand and complementing his skill. He hadn't even noticed that a crowd had gathered to watch him perform.

Slowly, the crowd disappeared, and Andrew was left alone with a rather large amount of money in front of him. Gathering up all of the money, Andrew counted it and got a grand total of $1000. "If I only had $250 more." he sighed. Stuffing the money into his multiple pockets, Andrew stood of and remembered the check he had sat on. Picking it up from the ground, Andrew looked at the number on it.

$250.

Blinking, he read it again, and again, and again. Sliding to the ground in shock, Andrew wondered, _"$250, how? Who would give me over a hundred dollars for doing some magic tricks?"_

Getting over his shock, he realized that he had just received the money he needed to get to England.

He grinned. He was truly happy.

Standing up, Andrew went to go buy his ticket.

 _"Today,"_ he though, _"was a good day."_

* * *

 **BOOM BOOM BOOM!**

 **I DID IT! I GOT 3K WORDS IN THE CHAPTER! YEAHSHHAHSHAHAHSA**

 **I'm Happy!**

 **;)**

 **Well, I'll try to update before the end of the week.**

 **-CaptianOfTheKeep**


End file.
